All the street signs or lamp combinations used in the occasions of ceremonies or entertaining locations can be generally classified into two categories, that is, one requires a power supply, such as, for example, the neon light; or acrylic sign boards lighted by fluorescent lamps, while the other does not require a power supply, such as, for example, sign board simply for dedication purposes. However, the lamp strings or neon light tubes in corresponding sizes are nevertheless indispensable.
The neon light tubes are manually bent in accordance with the desired characteristics or designs. However, prior to the manual bending process, the tube must be heated up, and, in case there are too many locations to be bent, the electricity is not always conducted to all portions of the light system. In addition, since the length of the neon light tube must be in a fixed relationship with respect to the secondary high-voltage of the transformer at the power supply (approximately 1,000 V required for each meter), and since each tube comprising the neon light is constructed with a predetermined length whereby the same is unable to be limited in size, the system is unable to distribute a reduced amount of the secondary voltage from the transformer of the power source to the tubes, such that, the application of such neon lights within the system causes high power consumption.
Another application of such lamps is to apply the lamps either in series or in parallel around the periphery of a given pattern or a given character to allow the lamps to blink with different intervals given to each lamp. This method of application not only lacks flexibility for variety but also becomes very tedious in production since a fixed model must first be used, whereby the total weight is increased and the installation becomes more difficult. Consequently, it is not applicable when a large scale and diversified display are required.